As Amazonas do Zodíaco Chinês
by linanime
Summary: Os cavaleiros do zodíaco vão parar numa dimensão paralela, incluindo os lost canvas, para sair devem encontrar os cavaleiros do zodíaco chinês, mas acabam tendo uma surpresa... Pessoal estou repostando porque a fic foi excluida! As fichas já estavam completas!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo – passado e futuro em risco.**

Uma gargalha sinistra ecoa num santuário antigo, com altas pedras montando um circulo sem se fundirem, nelas inscrições difíceis de decifrar brilhavam intensamente. O centro também de pedra com inscrições no chão brilhavam ao redor de uma pessoa com uma capa e capuz. Essa pessoa parecia muito concentrada apesar de não mostrar o rosto, a cabeça levemente abaixada, enquanto suas mãos seguram fortemente uma espécie de pingente em forma de chave, no ápice havia um circulo com cristas presos e no centro do circulo uma meia lua. Ela deposita o pingente numa coluna de luz que acaba de formar-se.

—Apenas ter capturado Luna não é suficiente, é necessário utilizar o poder das constelações para nos liberar! Ecoa uma voz vinda da coluna de luz.

—Queridos, mesmo sendo muito poderosa, não posso pegar as estrelas e colocá-las nesse santuário. É algo impossível até para vocês, se estivéssemos juntos! Fala a voz da pessoa de Capuz

—Feiticeira pense um pouco. Existe algo que pode substituir as estrelas, seu poder será suficiente para quebrar o selo e nos libertar! Ecoa a voz da coluna de luz.

—Algo como aquelas pestinhas que a Luna protege, protegidas pelo signo do zodíaco chinês? Fala a Feiticeira.

—Sim, elas mesmas. Mas além delas existem outros, chamados cavaleiros, são servos de uma deusa chamada Atena, em uma dimensão paralela. Precisamos de mais de doze constelações, então, com seus dons, apenas precisa trazê-los para cá. Eles serão a isca perfeita para encontrar as protegidas da Luna. Diz a voz da coluna de luz, uma risada sinistra ecoa daquele pila.

A luz desaparece enquanto a feiticeira observa o local. Isso era muito fácil, trazer pessoas de outra dimensão, mas o que não tinha pensado é que através deles poderia encontras as pessoas protegidas pelos doze signos do zodíaco chinês. Aqueles poderosos seres mágicos foram presos a muito tempo naquele templo, a guardiã do selo chamava-se Luna, para evitar que fossem libertos ela escondeu o poder em doze signos do zodíaco chines, na forma de colares místicos, contudo como se isso não fosse suficiente espalhou parte da energia necessária para quebrar o selo em dimensões paralelas. Algo que nem mesmo os portadores das sagradas armaduras conheciam.

—É uma pena que você não saiba que eu tenho algumas das que deveriam proteger os colares em minhas mãos, Luna. Elas preferem ficar do lado mal, não deveriam apenas moças de coração puro, ou rapazes, serem escolhidos? Como você foi tola! Fala a feiticeira gargalhando.

Chama seus fiéis súditos, pessoas aparentemente normais, que ganham uma força extra com a armadura que a feiticeira lhes entrega. Eles devem ir as dimensões paralelas em busca dos cavaleiros e amazonas de ouro, prata e bronze, quando as doze constelações com o poder da Luna estivesse reunidas uma luz iria brilhar e seriam tragos para essa dimensão. Os servos fazem uma reverência e partem chegando ao passado para lutar com os cavaleiros lost canvas e ao futuro com intensão de passar pelas doze casas e raptar Atena como isca para conseguir cumprir sua missão.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Isso é muito estranho. Diz Shion para Dohko e os demais cavaleiros de ouro.

—Faz algum tempo que estamos sendo atacados, mas desconhecemos o inimigo. Quem serão esses estranhos cavaleiros? Fala Manigold.

—Albafica conseguiu vencer um delas. Quando o estranho ia falar algo foi consumido por uma forte energia que emanava de sua armadura. Não conseguimos nenhuma informação no final.

—Isso é muito estranho. Cavaleiros juntem-se no santuário, pode ser um ataque para destruir o santuário e Atena. Fala o grande mestre.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam para se reunir no santuário. Enquanto isso, Albafica observa alguns dos inimigos sorriem, parece que estava acontecendo o que previam. Nesse caso seria melhor ele não ir e lutar contra os invasores. Um frio passa por sua espinha, como se uma voz lhe dissesse para fugir do santuário, seria Albafica um dos portadores da magia de Luna?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shion observa o céu, por algum motivo uma luz semelhante a aurora boreal estava no céu, ele abaixa a cabeça pensativo.

—Imagino que o presente, passado e futuro estão em perigo. Em breve todos irão se encontrar num único local. Cuidado com os enviados da feiticeira, ela deseja usar o poder de vocês para algo ruim. Diz uma voz feminina a Shion.

Ele busca encontrar a dona da voz, mas não consegue. Os servos chegam chamando o mestre do santuário, os cavaleiros de ouro haviam encontrado inimigos poderosos e estavam enfrentando-os. O mestre prepara-se, se o que aquela voz disse era verdade, em breve estariam em contato com o passado, a situação iria começar a piorar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiya é arremessado contra a casa de Áries, aquele cavaleiro misterioso era muito mais poderoso do que ele imaginara. Saori pediu para que os cavaleiros de ouro se reunissem na sala do grande mestre. Os cavaleiros estavam tentando sue melhor para impedir que os inimigos avancem, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga começam a levantar-se, Ikki coloca-se de pé mais uma vez, ele não poderia ficar ali parado, enquanto seus amigos arriscavam-se mais uma vez.

—ME DE SUA FORÇA PEGASUS! Grita o cavaleiro enquanto é envolvido por uma luz misteriosa.

Enquanto ainda tinham consciência, uma voz feminina melodiosa em grande angustia apenas pede para que eles encontrem os cavaleiros do zodíaco chinês, somente assim iriam entender a situação e conseguir retornar!

—Retornar?! Pronunciam os cavaleiros uma ultima vez antes de ficarem inconscientes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agradeço pelo comentários! Vou guardar as fichas e os personagens apareceram aos poucos!


	2. Chapter 2: Estranho Mundo

**Capítulo 2: Estranho mundo**

Era meio estranho, sentira um barulho estranho e um vento misterioso então resolveu ir para o bosque que ficava próximo a cidade. Ela era uma jovem de cabelos castanhos bem claros, alguns diziam loiro escuro, mas ela não tinha como ter certeza, algumas mexas loiras mais claras estavam espalhadas por toda a extensão, alguns achavam ser efeito de algum tratamento em salão, ela, contudo, afirmava ser natural. Os olhos tinham um tom avermelhado devido a tonalidade clara de seus olhos castanhos, sua pele era clara e possuía um porte médio, se não reparasse bem alguns poderiam dizer que ela era um garoto, porque não tinha muitos atributos físicos nem uma beleza exótica como algumas pessoas que ela conhecia. Aproxima-se vagarosamente, tinha medo de que a sua cidade fosse invadida por ladrões, pensou que poderia ter sido algum avião que caiu ou paraquedista, ou quem sabe alguém acidentado. Como ela gostava de ajudar as pessoas esse pensamento apressou seus passos e ala começou a olhar entre as árvores procurando algum ferido.

Observa umas figuras estranhas, alguns por cima dos outros, deveriam estar machucados. Aproxima-se, eram homens, ela achava, apesar de terem alguns com feições femininas. Suspira, não parecia que houvesse algum osso quebrado, no entanto, estavam inconsciente. Cutuca de vagar a face de alguns deles, andando no meio dos homens um pouco preocupada. Pensou em chamar alguém mais preparado na sua vila, muitos estavam preocupados com a preparação do festival, até achá-los iria demorar. Aproxima-se de um homem de cabelos azuis escuro, um pouco arroxeado, rebelde, ela ficou imaginando o quanto de gel ele não usava para deixar o cabelo arrepiado daquele jeito. Começa a mechar no cabelo percebendo ser natural, surpreende-se quando o homem abre os olhos, mostrando tratar-se de olhos azuis, com uma expressão psicopata segura-lhe as mãos com muita força.

—Ai! Fala a jovem assustada.

—Como ousa tocar em mim, um sagrado cavaleiro de ouro? Fala o homem apertando ainda mais os pulsos da jovem.

Ela fica em pânico, precisa que alguém lhe salvasse, mas não havia ninguém por perto, ela não deveria ter ido aquele local. As lágrimas começam a escorrer de seus olhos e isso parecia agradar ainda mais o homem a sua frente.

—Manigold, o que acha que está fazendo? Fala uma voz conhecida e de forma autoritária.

—Mani quem? Pergunta o homem não soltando a jovem.

—Bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Sou eu, Albafica. O que acha que está fazendo com essa jovem? Pergunta o cavaleiro ficando de pé.

—Afrodite que rompante é esse comigo? Vou usar sua cabeça para enfeitar a minha casa! Fala o cavaleiro sério e levantando-se ainda com os pulsos da garota sobre seu poder.

—Está ficando louco, Manigold? De que lugar tirou esse bendito nome? Fala o cavaleiro com a face impassível encarando o companheiro.

—Eu não sou Manigold, sou Mascara da Morte. —esse nome assustou muito a garota que era mexida de um lado para outro— Escute aqui Afrodite, se continuar me encarando dessa forma, vou lhe enviar para o _Sekishiki _e depois usar a sua preciosa cabecinha da qual tanto se gaba para enfeitar a minha casa. Diz o cavaleiro gargalhando e com um olhar mortal andando na direção do companheiro.

—Não se aproxime. Você está louco, isso eu já constatei. Não quero ferir a garota que tomou como refém, então não se aproxime! Fala Albafica sério.

Albafica se prepara segurando uma rosa, não queria machucar a garota próxima a Mascara da morte, porém a semelhança com o companheiro de Câncer era tão grande que ele não conseguia perceber o erro, assim como Mascara não conseguia perceber que aquele a sua frente era outra pessoa e não Afrodite. Os dois estavam prontos para acertarem-se, a jovem chorava de medo daquele confronto, ela não conseguia soltar-se.

—Máscara da Morte, Albafica, o que estão fazendo? Tem uma pessoa em suas mãos, cavaleiro de Câncer, solte-a, AGORA! Fala um voz conhecida pelos dois.

Os dois olham-se e observam a figura do cavaleiro que ergue-se, Shion, o mestre do santuário e ex-cavaleiro de Áries. Como ele conseguiu falar o nome de ambos correto? Os dois haviam falado a verdade sobre seus nomes? Ficam confusos, Albafica não reconhece as roupas do amigo, aquelas pareciam as roupas do grande mestre.

—Albafica, eu sou o atual grande mestre do santuário. Esse a sua frente é, infelizmente, o atual cavaleiro de Câncer, Mascara da Morte. É estranho estarmos todos juntos aqui. Fala olhando para as pessoas caídas no chão e que começavam a acordar.

Albafica fica estático, tinha uma pessoa com o rosto similar ao seu, apesar de estar mais preocupado com sua face que os companheiros quando acordou. Máscara aponta para Manigold que aponta de volta, os dois parecem disputar quem copia quem, sendo que Manigold acaba por ser mais rápido deixando Mascara da Morte furioso e frustado. O Olhar irônico de Manigold faz o atual cavaleiro de câncer perceber que soltara a garota e tudo que acontecera foi com esse fim.

—Volte aqui, pirralha, o que está fazendo com meu cabelo? O que faz no santuário? Fala irado o cavaleiro aproximando-se da garota que se encolhia de medo.

—Aqui é um bosque e não um santuário! Fala a menina tremendo.

Os cavaleiros olham ao redor, estavam todos reunidos, o que era impossível, e fora do santuário, em algum bosque misterioso. Só pode ter sido os invasores, aqueles desgraçados iriam pagar caro, Mascara da Morte iria usar as cabeças deles como troféus. Seus pensamentos direcionam-se para dois cavaleiros de pégasus que estavam muito assustados e ficavam apontando-se.

—Mais um fazendo isso! Suspira Shion.

—Ikki, você está bem? Fala Shun aproximando-se.

—Quem você está chamando de Ikky? Fala a pessoa a sua frente.

Os cavaleiros do passado ficam estáticos, aquela pessoa não pertencia aos aliados, pela aparência, era um espectro de Hades. O espectro continua olhando para Shun sem muito sentimento, o cavaleiro fica perplexo pelo irmão não lembrar-se de

o próprio nome e dele. Aproxima-se sendo empurrado pelo homem.

—Ikki, não lembra-se de mim? Pergunta Shun choroso.

—Eu não sou Ikki, sou Kagaho de Benu! Fala ele sério.

—Esse é um dos espectros de hades, afaste-se dele, cavaleiro! Fala Shion, o grande mestre.

Shun fica estático, seu precioso irmão, um espectro? Ikki aproxima-se do irmão e encara o espectro, os dois era muito parecidos, mas nem de longe ele iria aliar-se com o inimigo dessa forma. Kagaho reconhece a essência de Hades em Shun, mas resolve ficar quieto. Juntamente com ele havia um dos três juízes do inferno, Minos de Griffon, que ficara observando o rapaz também.

—Parece-me que você vai virar um dos bonzinhos, Kagaho? Fala Minos irônico.

—Cale-se! Estamos em algum local estranho, fomos atacados por um bande de cavaleiros e agora viemos parar aqui. Fala Kagaho.

Ele estava certo, era um local totalmente diferente, onde passado e futuro se encontravam,ficaram confusos, tinham inimigos perto e não sabiam se o melhor seria começar uma luta naquele momento. Algo lhes dizia que era melhor não lutarem e sim juntarem-se, eles não sabiam de onde vinha esse sentido. Dohko suspira, estava diante de si mesmo, estava feliz por poder ver Tenma novamente, isso era reconfortante, mas precisa de respostas.

—Com licença, minha jovem, onde estamos exatamente? Viemos de uma viagem longa e estamos meio desorientados. Fala o Dohko, mestre ancião, coçando a cabeça com a última frase.

—Essa é a vila de Felicitá! Vocês devem ter vindo para o festival! Fala ela um pouco mais calma.

—Pode informar-nos a data completa de hoje? Ah sim, seria bom também sabermos em que planeta estamos no momento? Fala Dohko ficando sem graça pela face de espanto da jovem.

—Nós estamos no ano de 2012, alguns acham que será o fim do mundo. Esse é o planeta Arret, também chamado de planeta Terra devido a alta quantidade da parte continental e pouco oceano, apesar de termos grande quantidade de água doce. Fala ela desconfiando daquelas estranhas pessoas.

Os cavaleiros se entreolham, eles estavam num mundo completamente estranho, a garota os olhava como se eles fossem doidos, não sabendo nada daquela dimensão. O ano estava bem a frente do qual viviam, o planeta tinha mais terra que água, totalmente diferente de balão azul, também chamado de planeta água ou planeta Terra. Precisavam de mais informações e o mais importante precisavam saber como sair dali.

—Jovem, nós estávamos vindo para o festival, mas fomos atacados e acho que os golpes na cabeça nos deixaram meio confusos. Será que poderia nos acompanhar por um tempo? Prometo não deixar aquele grosseiro encostar na sua pessoa! Fala Dohko com um sorriso.

—OK. —a menina parecia desconfiada — Alguns de vocês são gêmeos? Porque tem muita gente parecida aqui! Fala ela calmamente.

—Oh sim, aquele ali é o meu irmão gêmeo, Dohko de libra, eu sou Dohko dos cinco picos antigos! Fala Dohko confundindo-se.

—Vocês tem os mesmos nomes? Fala ela levantando-se e preparando-se para voltar a vila.

—Mais ou menos, nossas mães diferenciaram apenas no segundo nome, mas alguns amigos acharam mais fácil diferenciar-nos da forma que eu falei! Dohko já não estava mais conseguindo arrumar palavras para mentir.

A garota sorri e eles agradecem por ela ser ingenua. Caminham seguindo a jovem que explicava-lhes coisas do festival. Era repleto de lendas antigas e o momento para a juventude entrar em contado com essa parte da cultura. Todos ajudavam na organização, era o evento mais popular da vila e atraia muitos turistas como eles.

—Nós não somos bem turistas! Pensam os cavaleiros.

A menina continua falando e eles observam várias pessoas, algumas garotas bem bonitas. Alguns cavaleiros tiveram o desejo de deixar os demais obter informações e irem conversar com algumas das garotas, mas sempre tinha alguém para atrapalhar. Shion, que observava atentamente o local, ignorando os suspiros femininos, observa que algumas pessoas utilizavam como enfeites, bichos referente aos signos do zodíaco chines. Parou repentinamente fazendo com que alguns desapercebidos batessem uns nos outros.

—Procurar os cavaleiros do zodíaco chinês? Lembro de alguém dizendo isso. Será que eles existem? Pensa Shion, o grande mestre.

—Shion, porque parou? Perguntam os dois Dohkos.

—Menina, aqueles desenhos, são para falar sobre que tipo de lenda? Fala Shion GM apontando na direção dos enfeites.

—Aquele é para falar sobre a lenda dos cavaleiros. Qualquer criança sabe que magia e cavaleiros extremamente poderosos são lendas, mas mesmo assim todo ano falam sobre eles. Acredita-se que uma maga poderosa chamada Luna criou doze armaduras equivalendo aos doze signos do zodíaco chinês, esses guerreiros deveriam evitar que o selo que prende os quatro magros terrivelmente poderoso —fala a jovem em tom de algo terrível —sejam quebrado, ou algo do tipo. Ouço essa lenda desde que era pequena. Fala ela com um sorriso sem graça.

—E você não cresceu muito, não é? Fala Milo vendo o quão pequena ela ficava próxima a Aldebaran.

—Eu sou bem alta para a minha idade sabia? Fala ela com a face rubra de vergonha.

—E onde ficam esses cavaleiros, segundo a lenda? Fala Shion do passado segurando a baca de Milo.

—Bom, acho que a Via sabe. Porque é num local com morros ou serras, mas onde exatamente eu não sei. Somente os mais velhos sabem. Fala a menina.

—Via? Perguntam confusos.

—Viana, é uma amiga! Fala ela começando a andar, provavelmente procurando a Viana.

A menina caminha pelo local apontando para uma garota ocupada com a organização das barracas, então, eles decidem perguntar mais tarde. Iriam andar pelo local e tentar explorar para depois eles voltarem e consultarem a tal Viana ou ouvir sobre a lenda. Não sentiam o cosmo de ninguém, provavelmente, esses cavaleiros estariam muito bem escondidos ou nem existiriam. Esse pensamento faz todos ficarem temeroso, era melhor que eles fossem reais. Cavaleiros dos passado dirigem-se para um lado e os do presente para outro buscando familiarizar-se com o local.

ooooooooooooooooooo x oooooooooooooooooooo

—Vocês não acham que os nossos substitutos são estranhos? Fala Albafica enquanto caminhava.

—Por que você acha isso? Fala Asmita calmo.

—O cavaleiro de câncer atual ameaçou aquela jovem e ainda por cima não se importava que ela fosse ferida. Ele ainda falou algo como pegar a minha cabeça como troféu! Fala Albafica pensativo afastando-se mais um pouco dos amigos.

—Isso não é atitude de um cavaleiro! Fala Manigold pensativo.

—Eles não parecem ter valores como nós tínhamos e olha que Shion é o grande mestre! Fala Degel.

—O que será que aconteceu comigo? Fala Dohko.

—Isso não é a questão aqui, mas a questão é: esses cavaleiros são confiáveis? Fala Asmita.

Eles não se conheciam, mas as atitudes de Mascara da Morte fez com que eles pensassem que talvez os cavaleiros do presente não fossem confiáveis. Se eles estivessem envolvidos nisso, sabe-se lá o que era? Ficam falando sobre os cavaleiros do passado, não imaginando que eles o situação deles era um pouco mais complicada. Ouvem barulhos e correm verificando um Seiya muito sobressaltado.

ooooooooooooooooooo x oooooooooooooooooooo

Os cavaleiros do presente caminhavam calmamente até que Seiya se dá conta de alguns detalhes: metade deles estavam mortos, como poderiam estar naquele local? O Cavaleiro de pégasus para bruscamente, os pensamentos estavam confusos demais e ele coloca a mão na cabeça desesperado.

—Seiya o que foi? Pergunta Shiryu preocupado.

—Onde está Saori? Ela esta no santuário. O que os cavaleiros que morreram estão fazendo aqui? O grande mestre não foi morto por Áries? Mascara da Morte não perdeu para o Shiryu? Eles não estavam nos atacando? Eles são maus ou bons? Minha cabeça está confusa! Fala Seiya.

—Realmente, Seiya, eu não devo pertencer ao seu atual tempo. Lembro-me de um garoto e agora estou vendo um cavaleiro poderoso. Fala Shion pensativo.

—CALA A BOCA SEU MOLEQUE DE UMA FIGA. EU NÃO PERDI PARA NENHUM CAVALEIRO INUTIL DE BRONZE E QUEM VOCÊ DISSE QUE ESTAVA ATACANDO VOCÊS? EU NÃO PERDERIA MEU PRECIOSO TEMPO COM ISSO. Grita Mascara da Morte em um tom ironico e agressivo.

—Isso é verdade, Mascara da Morte. Você, Afrodite, Shura, Kamus, Saga, meu mestre, Aioros, todos estão mortos no tempo que para nós é o presente! Morreram na luta contra os cavaleiros de bronze quando nós, cavaleiros de ouro, estávamos sendo controlados por Áries, que se dizia o mestre do santuário e possuía o corpo de Saga. O próprio Aries matou Shion e provocou a morte de Aioros, quando o acusou de ser traidor, sendo que ele tentou matar Atena e o cavaleiro de sagitária a salvou. Fala Mu explicando alguns fatos.

Alguns ficam pensativos, Aioria já estava incomodado com a presença do irmão, aparentando ser mais novo que ele, mas não disse nada. Aquilo explicava muita coisa. Os cavaleiros estiveram preocupados com obter informações, contudo Seiya trouxe à tona o assunto.

—Então Albafica estava certo em suas especulações, vocês perderam a honra de cavaleiro e não são tão confiáveis. Fala Degel ouvindo a discussão dos cavaleiros do presente.

—Eu não acredito que perderam para os cavaleiros de bronze e ainda tentaram matar Atena. Fala Shion assustado.

—Isso porque você não sabe que o Mascara da morte é um assassino que enfeita a casa dele com as cabeças das vítimas e que ele o Afrodite trabalham para Hades para matar Atena invadindo o santuário, virando espectros...

Shiryu segura a boca de Seiya para que ele não falasse mais nada. A expressão dos cavaleiros do passado já mostravam o quão espantados ficaram em saber um pouco, era melhor ficar quieto no momento. O silencio dura alguns segundos que parecem eternidade. Como aqueles ali presentes se diziam cavaleiros? Eles aliaram-se com o inimigo e ainda por cima tentavam matar aquela que deveriam proteger?

—Vocês não são dignos das sagradas armaduras de ouro. Como você pode chamar-se cavaleiro de peixe? Não manche a nossa honra dessa forma! Fala Albafica muito sério.

—Você não merece ser o cavaleiro de Câncer, Mascara da Morte. Exijo que nunca mais use a sagrada armadura novamente. Um assassino jamais compreenderia o que é ser um cavaleiro. Fala Manigold irritado.

—Por favor, não se exaltem. Temos muito que procurar aqui e a discórdia não vai ajudar! Fala Shion GM tentando apaziguar a ira dos cavaleiros passados.

—Shion, como você deixou que tipos como esses tornassem-se cavaleiros de ouro? Fala Kardia pronto para enfrentar uma luta.

—Eu não posso explicar todos os detalhes agora. Nós temos que nos entender. Fala Shion GM sério.

—Não vamos ficar perto de traidores de Atena! Falam os cavaleiros passado virando-se para partir em outra direção.

—Vocês... Tenta começar Shion GM.

—O mestre Sage ficaria decepcionado! Fala Manigold.

—Eu estou pensando o que me tornei nesse presente. Talvez eu devesse ter sucumbido com meus companheiros. Fala Shion do passado.

Aquela situação estava muito delicada, não poderiam perder tempo e agora era isso que deveria ser usado para explicar diversas coisas aos cavaleiros do passado. Kanon para a frente dos cavaleiros passados, ele era o irmão gemeo de Saga, aquele que tentou destruir os cavaleiros de Atenas e posseidon, mas que se redimiu. Eles precisavam ouvir a história dos demais e tentar entender os motivos de Shion e Dohko, os únicos no presente que os cavaleiros do passado conheciam.

ooooooooooooooooooo x oooooooooooooooooooo

—Você acha que eles são confiáveis? Pergunta uma voz feminina.

—Se eles se entenderem talvez consigam nos achar! Fala outra voz feminina.

—Eu não entendo o que querem com os cavaleiros do zodíaco chinês. Eles não são daqui, observou a caixa que carregam? Provavelmente são cavaleiros também. Fala a primeira voz feminina.

—Vamos esperar eles pararem de brigar e ver se acham o santuário dos cavaleiros. Vamos correr e avisar aos demais sobre isso, os cavaleiros devem ficar cientes da existência desses estranhos. Fala a segunda voz.

Elas saem, eles nem ao menos sentiram a presença daqueles seres misticos. Os humanos não sabiam da existência da magia naquele mundo. As lendas eram reais, mas magos e outros seres misticos viviam escondidos, num mundo paralelo ao dos humanos, os únicos que sabiam disso recebiam o título de cavaleiros de um dos signos do zodíaco e deveriam proteger ambos os mundo impedindo que eles se tornassem um.

ooooooooooooooooooo x oooooooooooooooooooo

Os cavaleiros do passado ainda não estavam convencidos de que poderiam confiar em todos os cavaleiros do passado, mas no momento eles deveriam procurar uma maneira de sair dali. A presença do espectro e juiz do inferno ajudou-os a recobrar a paz. Caminham buscando a menina de antes ou pelo menos a pessoa que eles identificaram como sendo Viana. A garota estava numa barraca de doces e não poderia ajudá-los no momento, avisara que Viana estava ajudando-a, mas fora na barraca de peixinhos divertir-se um pouco.

Seiya anda maravilhado, parecia um pintinho no cisqueiro, os olhos brilhavam enquanto ele olhava para a arrumação. Cada grupo de barracas era referente a alguma lenda, as pessoas vestiam-se a caráter, as comidas pareciam tão saborosas que sua boca enchia de água.

Olha Seiya, naquela barraca se você pegar um peixinho pode ficar com ele ou ganhar um prêmio! Fala Shun percebendo a felicidade do amigo.

Seiya corre esquecendo da missão deles. Os mais velhos suspiram até que veem que a jovem que Seiya começara a importunar poderia ser a Viana que procuravam. Shion GM aproxima-se, observa que a jovem não conseguia pegar o bendito peixe, resolve ajudar usando um pouco de telecinese enquanto pegava o peixe e o dava a jovem. A garota possuía cabelos abaixo dos ombros de tonalidade escura, as vezes, lembrando a noite de um lado e branco como a neve do outro fazendo duas mexas e misturando as cores quando ela prende o cabelo. Os olhos eram levemente amendoados quase atingindo um tom mel. Usava uma saia gode prissada no meio das coxas, uma blusa de alcinha escura que marca bem suas curvas. Shion não observava o corpo das jovens, mas os demais não poderia dizer o mesmo.

—Obrigada! Fala a jovem agradecida sorrindo.

Shion dá um meio sorriso a garota e prepara-se para perguntar se ela não era Viana, quando é interrompido por Milo que mais parecia usar todo o seu charme ao aproximar-se da garota perguntando o nome dela. A garota fica vermelha com a aproximação rápida acertando um soco na face de Milo como resposta, fora um impulso então ela pede desculpas rapidamente. Milo observa enquanto os demais riem dele baixo e tentam disfarçar.

—Desculpe o inconveniente. Procuramos pela senhorita Viana. Fala Mu calmamente.

—Sou eu, Gai falou de vocês. Querem saber mais sobre a lenda não é? Fala Viana gentilmente.

—Sim, por favor! Fala Shion GM.

—Dizem que ao longo das montanhas que cercam nossa vila, no encontro entre os três picos, existe um portal que permite chegar ao local sagrado dos cavaleiros do zodíaco chinês. Mas apenas aqueles que são julgados dignos podem atravessar. Fala Viana apontando para a elevação de três picos que existia circundando a vila.

A vila de Felicitá era um vale cercado por algumas elevações, sendo que a mais conhecida era o pico dos três desejos, o morro com três picos. Segundo a lenda aquele local era um vulcão muito perigoso, mas possuia apenas uma elevação. Para que a cidade não fosse destruída três magos poderoso juntaram-se e utilizaram todo o poder que possuíam para realizar o desejo da população local, três corações foram reunidos e movidos dois dos morros próximos que colidiram obliterando a cratera do vulcão. Esses três seres misticos poderosos não resistiram e adormeceram no local tornando-se três rochas, essas foram utilizaras para fazer o portal do santuários. São eles que julgam se a pessoa merece ou não entrar no santuário do zodíaco chinês.

—Mas claro, isso é apenas uma lenda. Alguns dizem que os três magos haviam se apaixonado, mas apenas um deles deixou descendente, esse descendente tornou-se um ajudantes no santuário, já que a mãe da criança era prima da Luna, a pessoa que criou as armaduras desses cavaleiros. Fala Viana como se estivesse contando uma história para crianças.

—Então, como é chamado esse descendente? Pergunta Seiya curioso.

—Esse descendente ficou conhecida como Gaia, o espírito da natureza. Já que seus poderes ficaram ligados a natureza que seu pai ajudou a não ser destruída e esse poder seria passado a seus filhos e assim sucessivamente. Fala Viana por fim.

—Obrigado por compartilhar a lenda! Falam os cavaleiros.

—De nada! É só uma lenda, mas todos se encantam! Fala Viana seguindo seu caminho.

Os cavaleiros partem para o pico dos desejos, somente assim saberiam se a história era real e poderiam conseguir alguma informação para voltar para casa. Viana sorri observando os cavaleiros, acaba não percebendo a aproximação de Gai, esbarrando nela. A face de Viana estava levemente rubra, achara os homens bonitos, mas a calma do cavaleiro de cabelos roxos chamou a sua atenção. Aquelas marquinhas na testa dele eram um charme.

—Aiai, como um príncipe! Suspira Viana.

—Via está enamora? Pergunta Gai sorrindo.

—Um pouco encantada. Mas acho melhor você ficar preparada, porque contei a história dos pico dos três desejos a eles. Fala Viana sorrindo.

—Então você falou sobre o descendente e os três magos? Pergunta Gai surpresa.

—Sim, Gaia o espírito da natureza! Fala Viana ficando séria.

Gaia suspira, Viana confiou neles a ponto de contar essa história. Esperava que não tivesse que utilizar seus poderes para enfrentá-los, iria deixar para o portal decidir se os cavaleiros eram dignos de entrar ou não.

—Luna, queria que você estivesse aqui! Suspira Gai olhando para a lua.

ooooooooooooooooooo x oooooooooooooooooooo

Os cavaleiros começam a escalar a elevação, a natureza parecia mais bela a medida que subiam. Sentem uma forte presença sendo derrubados por algo super veloz. Seiya tenta atacar esse estranho sendo arremessado na direção dos companheiros. Uma pessoa para, usava uma máscara escondendo o rosto e uma armadura branca que não conseguiram ver direto, apenas deu para identificar as orelhas de coelho.

—Tenham cuidado, cavaleiros de Atena! Fala o coelho.

—Cuidado, com o que? Pergunta Seiya confuso.

—Com todos! Eles estão procurando vocês, não deixem que levem vocês para o santuário no pico da donzela! Fala o coelho desaparecendo.

Eles ficam confuso, de que santuário o colho estava falando? Quem eram as pessoas que deveriam temer e serem cuidadosos? Esperavam que obtivessem algumas respostas após encontrar os cavaleiros do zodíaco chinês!

ooooooooooooooooooo x oooooooooooooooooooo

Bom esse é o capítulo 2, espero que gostem! Bjs!


End file.
